


I'm Still Super

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [4]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he help them, why did he spare me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Super

**Author's Note:**

> So so so so so so Sorry this is so late, I wont bore you with a sob story but here is the next installment, I promise to update faster from now on.

Part 4

I’m Still Super

I look between my friends and my enemy, being made to decide if I should spare my friends by destroying my enemy, or let them perish. It’s obvious, my friends are what matters, all I have to do is push a button and I get back at the man who made me lose my parents. My vision goes red for a moment before I realize something is wrong, I remember my situation, the Amulet is mudding up my thoughts. Gaining back control I chuck the device off the roof and destroy it. Rippen may be the villain, and he may not even take notice of what I did for him, but I refuse to kill someone for another’s entertainment. I am held down by the other heroes and for a moment I feel regret as I am helpless to stop whatever happens next.

“Foolish boy, I've got more buttons than that” Professor Evil Professor(Professor Eeeeeevil Professor)(Yeah Not saying it like that) boasts to me then turns to Rippen “Drop his friends.” My heart stops beating in an instant, I look to the art teacher and plead with him through my eyes, I notice him hesitating slightly giving me hope, but dread fills me as his hands reach down to the panel. I close my eyes waiting for the screams of terror, not wanting to watch my decision blow up in my face, but no sound came. I looks up to see the chairs are brought down and my friends being treated to a spa session. My shock only lasts a minute as I take the chance to grab PEP while he was berating Rippen, and Captain Super Captain (Captain Suuuuuper Captain)(NO! I JUST went over this) took care of the amulet. As the bad guys were taken away, Boone, Sashi, and I stayed back to have the “glad we didn't die and the mission is done” pow-wow.

“It’s a good thing Rippen couldn’t figure this out or you guys would…have…” I trailed off as I see printed in bold letters the “destroy heroes” button. My chest feels warm and light, there was no way he could have missed that, and I voice this aloud, but right then Rippen yells his usual declaration of “you will pay for this” and my feeling faulters. Oh well, maybe it was a fluke and we were just lucky this time, but now there’s a small voice that keeps saying it wasn't, and that voice keeps making me smile.

Rippens POV

I sit in the super cell, waiting for Phil to zap Larry and I out, knowing it may be a minute since we weren't already out, probably watching his television program. My mind starts to wander as I distract myself with a recap of today’s events, and how things went wrong this time. I wanted to say that it was Professor Evil Professor’s (Proffes...)(NO!! *super duck-tape to mouth*) betrayal that ruined things for me but I know better, a villain won’t just play nice with other villains, otherwise we would be no better than the heroes. No, I shouldn't have even hesitated in dropping the two teens, thus breaking Penn Zero and rendering him useless in future missions. And yet I not only took pause, but actually freed the other two nuisances in my life and practically allowed myself to be imprisoned in this cell. I look back and remember the sheer pain in those blue eyes at the thought of his friends dying, I should have laughed off such a pathetic face but then I remember that he did resist Professor Evil Professor’s amulet to spare me.

“The boy simply wanted to protect his precious Hero Values” I growl out, and then I pause “or he is trying to get into my head like in that ridiculous cereal world.” It makes sense, he is deliberately throwing me off just to win his missions, well I’ll show him, he won’t be messing with my head any longer. In that moment I felt the sensation of my body transforming and my body is in its normal purple pinstripe suit, Larry smiling next to me, yes, that boy will pay.


End file.
